


Robin

by ThetenthtenbeingofTen



Series: Luca and Mari [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys' Love, Brotherly Love, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, School, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetenthtenbeingofTen/pseuds/ThetenthtenbeingofTen
Summary: Markus and Lucas remember some of their past...





	Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Switching 1st person narration!

Mari:  
I never questioned my relationship with Luca, my brother.  
Our closeness always felt natural, for we had grown up side by side. To be close to each other was familiar and safe. To be apart was disquieting and uncomfortable.

It had always been like that.

 

Luca:  
I always felt safe when I was with Mari.  
Mari.  
His name is Markus, but the nickname from our infancy remained as it was. His name _is_ Mari.

 

Mari:  
Luca hates thinking about it.  
That one year we had to repeat.  
Repeating the second year at school just doesn’t look good. Anyone who doesn’t know the story behind it, will think that we’re crazy ADHD-kids, or that we’re dumb.

But that’s not true.  
He was ill.  
Always. His immune system was wrecked. In 80% of all cases I would end up catching whatever he had. I mean who’d be surprised by that; we were always close after all.  
And even when I managed to stay healthy, I often stayed at home for him...

 

Luca:  
I don’t like talking about it… 

But as a child, I was an infection on two feet. Okay, maybe not that bad; but I was sick very often.

Mari was always with me.  
We held each other, warmed each other when we were sick… is what I would like to say.  
But the truth is, that it was him most of the time, who held me...

 

Mari:  
Hehe… Our aunt Suki always allowed us to stay together. Even when I was fine and should have gone to school. She said, Luca would feel better if I stayed with him.  
So I did.

At the age of 8 we repeated 2nd grade.  
Successfully.

 

Luca:  
Should I be grateful to Robin?

 

Mari:  
We got through elementary school without any more drama. At the age of eleven we graduated and went on to comprehensive school.

 

Luca:  
We sure were a thing… 

At elementary school we had already been infamous as _the twins_ , and there were more than enough kids who couldn’t stand us.

 

Mari:  
Even though we never laid a hand on them...

 

Luca:  
Well…  
Suki said we should learn to defend ourselves. And we did just that. We joined a martial arts club.

 

Mari:  
Back at elementary school we had been infamous.  
At comprehensive school we were blank canvasses.

But soon...

 

Luca:  
Now, should I be grateful to Robin or not?

 

Mari:  
It soon became known. Soon the other pupils noticed – those from 7th and 8th grade – that Luca and I were always together.  
And of course it was just so tempting to bully those cute little 5th graders, am I right?

 

Luca:  
And then came Robin...

 

Mari:  
Not yet, Luca.

Uhm… they ganged up on us when we were sitting on a bench on the schoolyard. They looked at us with disparaging and disgusted faces.  
 _Are you gay? Do you fuck each other? Are you incestuous?_

 

Luca:  
Mari was on his feet immediately, ready to teach them a bloody lesson. He has quite the dangerous temper.

And _then_ came Robin.

 

Mari:  
Yes...

 

Luca:  
Robin came in and pushed his classmates – from 8th grade – aside.  
They laughed at him and called him _faggot_.  
He ignored them easily and turned to face us.

 _Are you okay? Did they do anything?_.

 

Mari:  
I told him no. I said we’re fine.  
And I sat next to Luca again.

 

Luca:  
Continue, Mari.

 

Mari:  
… I took Luca’s hand to calm myself down again.  
Robin saw that and smiled.

Then I asked him why the others had called him a faggot.

Robin looked at me for a moment, seemingly bemused. He then said, they weren’t wrong; that he should have been more careful to keep it hidden. But it was too late now.

I nodded in understanding.

 

Luca:  
I asked him for his name.

Robin

I then introduced Mari and myself. “Markus and Lucas Köhler. Call us Mari and Luca though. We dislike our full names”, the words came easily, for we always introduced ourselves like this. Always the same.

Robin asked why we told him our full names, if we disliked them.  
I was momentarily surprised, but explained that it was out of politeness.  
Wouldn’t it be weird to introduce oneself with one’s childhood nickname?

Robin nodded. He then laughed and said his older sister had started calling him _trash bin_ , ever since she’d learned the word “bin” in English class.  
 _Because you’re trash, darling brother!_

Mari had been about to say something, but Robin smirked and assured him that his sister didn’t go unpunished for her teasing.

He then turned to leave, reminding us that recess was almost over. We should have talked about something more interesting than our childhood nicknames from over ten years ago.

 

Mari:  
Recess had ended then. We’d gone back to class.

We met with Robin again after that. During recess, before and after classes. Usually we’d have Raoul and Morales there too.

But one day, Robin asked me to accompany him. And when we were away from the others, he looked at me.  
He told me he liked me… a lot.  
He opened his arms, but hesitated, afraid to touch me. I stepped closer and allowed him to embrace me...

 

Luca:  
Thank you, Robin.

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, Mari broke Robin's heart... 
> 
> I hope you liked this short work!  
> If you did, you could leave a comment, it would make me super happy!


End file.
